marshal (bravestarr) chapters
by Tre-Harr
Summary: the story-yes based on the cartoon, but with a vast shake up, the marshal of Texal fights to protect the good from the threat of outlaws & crooks, he rides out on his horse, with his deputy at his side, still takes guidance from his tribe's Shaman. please read/review, be good to hear what you think of what i've started; be nice! could be one or two errors so a call for an editor
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

-Bravestar-

.

In a distant time, in a far off land three suns shine down from the skies reflecting off its precious ore.

.

This place is called Texal, located in the great plains of a native settlement; guarded peacefully for generations by the Tlenget people; led now by their Chieftain Bayley; with their beloved shaman Honaw guiding them in the ancient ways of the native animals; hawk, wolf, puma and bear.

.

The first settlers came to Texal with the sole purpose to mine the area when the valuable power crystal Kerium was discovered. Kerium would bring more and more people to this location coming from all four corners of the globe. The small town of Texal grew and flourished; becoming a beacon of true hope.

.

Most settlers were of good and honest nature, others ventured to this land with malicious and greedy intent, outlaws; the most dangerous being Terryal Hex; the leader of a group of outlaws called the Carrion Bunch. Terryal wished to use Kerium for his own ill gotten gain.

.

All wouldn't be the same again. There had been a wave of tension brewing; trouble cutting through the land. This could not be over looked by the chieftain Bayley who stated, "A brave-star is needed to guide us all to a better life." So it was decided that a member of the Tlenget tribe would step forth becoming the marshal of Texal, to keep the peace and freedom.

.

One stepped forward from the Citlali family to be this lawman, leaving behind his friends and love ones, all in hopes of protecting this fair place.

.

And now Enapay Citlali stands forth as the marshal of Texal, and he now faces the greatest of threats of all; stating. "I stand as the protector of peace.. I will be the champion of justice... Texal's marshal a true brave star!"

.

The shaman looks out over the plains of the land, 'I just hope the great power of the Hawk, Wolf, Puma and Bear will protect us all.'

.

-1-

.

-An evil dark shadow entered the dream-scape of Shaman Honaw; the entity was far too powerful for him to keep at bay, this being was full of might and energy, its sole purpose was to gain the most powerful being of this time. -The coming... The coming.- came a voice from the mist as it grew in power and size, slowly starting to form into a bull's skull, the bones pale and white, as if vacant of all life.

.

The shaman tossed and turned in his sleep, as he started to feel the intense energy grow inside his mind. Hanow did all that he could to try and contain it, however the skull was not deterred and so gained dominance in the centre of the shaman's dream. At the same time the fire in the centre of Honaw's tent had started to go out; it's energy somehow being affected by the events inside the shaman's mind. The ash and smoke had taken on for a second the same form as the bulls skull before the fire was blown out.

.

-The coming... Oh how the power grows... must do all that I can to be ruler...- were the faded words as the shaman of the Tlenget suddenly awoke, the being was forced to let go of Honaw, the shaman being far too powerful for the skull to ever gain control of.

Shaman Honaw now sat up in his bed, sweat dripping from his forehead and even though the tent was warm, the shaman felt his entire body shaking in cold.

Honaw slowly breathed in through his mouth and out through his nose, trying to regain control of all his senses. ' _The time has sadly come, I fear that we may not be strong enough to halt it. A force of great darkness lies in wait, ready I fear to take over this wild frontier. They want to destroy the good that we're all tried our best to maintain. There is only one out there who can stand up against this darkness and unit us all together. Enapay Citlali, the one the town's people of Texal call Bravestar._ '

.

Sharman Honaw stepped out of his tent and into the night, he raises his head, looking up at the totem pole, the light of the crescent moon casting a deep shadow over the colours coating the totem. He held his staff in two hands and raised it up high above his head. ' _May this be a turning point for good, the darkness can't prevail here!_ ' The shaman wishing never to see or feel the power and might of such a being ever again.

The Tlenget totem was thin and high; the totem was carved from a Western Red Cedar; made up of four spirit animals, the Hawk was sitting at the top its wings stretched out wide; below that the Hawk sat upon a Puma; a creature of the wild head held high showing its dominance.

Then the third and fourth carved animal were the noble wolf; its muzzle held aloft as if it were ready to catch the scent of any invader wishing to strike on the camp and at the bottom completing the totem was the mighty brown bear standing important holding the weight on its shoulders of the other animals; its claws sharp and teeth ready to show off its power.

.

-Across the plains of the Wild West in the shadows of Atahalne; another laid down fast asleep. The same dark thought flowed into the males mind; the man's mind was forged with all no plans and desires. Each one brewing over in his mind, as if he couldn't hold any more. -I am might... I am strength... I am coming, I am coming... They will try and stop me, but I will see to it that I'll take my place as ruler...- A bull's head formed freely crossing the person's mind, its eyes glowing a blood red; a powerful thought that never faded.

Lightening flashed outside Terryal's base a storm crossing over the western countryside. He suddenly awoke, Terryal looking left and then right, maybe looking if he could catch sight of the skull that he'd seen in the shadows of his minds eye.

.

Now sitting up in bed Terryal placed a hand to his forehead, ultimately founding himself warm and dry to the touch; and even though the hideout was cold, the man felt like his entire body tingle in heat. Terryal still being driven by the same dream like figure who awaits in the shadow.

.

With a slight shake to his hand Terryal Hex stood tall from his bed, he was a strapping man who fitted his build and stature; and walked to the centre table. Sitting down at the empty table, his hands come together under his chin; leaning on them in deep thought. ' _I must gather member's to my cause... Riches and greatness await me if I do this correctly... With the fight ahead I know I can't do this alone, I must bring together a group that will do it's worst for my own gain… To try with all their might to bring the city to me. Oh yes the Carrion's will be unstoppable... Enapay will try to stand against us, but as we stand as one we will stand fast and strong able to bring down the marshal; and then go for the ancient of the Tlenget Tribe. Oh they will hear me and they will fear us all._ '

.

-A sudden rumble of thunder cuts through the night followed a few seconds later by a tremendous flash of lightening, a storm was truly rushing over Texal, a storm of true power that now couldn't be stopped. Three brothers huddled close around a camp fire, their faces light up by the flames as they tried desperately to keep warm in the western night air, a brother letting out a cough as their supper was cooking.

.

Their Skull-walkers whine and bunked up on their front hoof, as a stranger suddenly approached their camp from out of the darkness. Then came another flash of lightening and all three brothers could now see the figure before them. He looked at all three brothers in turn, the second brother around the fire was short, thin and shabby, the third was large and porky and the stranger then glanced back to the first brother, the one he knew was the leader the cleverer of the three, the brother who was in good build and shape, with a square line jaw; you could tell by their similar facial features that they were brothers.

"What the hell!" called out the larger of the three brothers.

The elder quickly scrambled to his feet to match the stranger's stare.

"Not the finest of nights.' the stranger stated, addressing the approaching storm to the west. 'But I guess you've picked a fine spot for a place to rest!"

The younger brother flinched in fear, whereas the elder quickly goes for his weapon, to which the stranger merely clapped his hands together at the show of strength. ' _Just what I was expecting... They will serve us well._ ' he thought, the slightest of grins across his face now.

The elder didn't know what to make of this and shook his head. "I don't know who you are stranger but I suggest you back off and be on your way."the elder signalling with his weapon back into the darkness of the night.

The stranger didn't move an inch, merely shaking his head at his demands. "I said be on your way!" The elder brother's weapon now pointing right at his head, his two brother's followed suit their weapons too now in their hands; as the three brothers formed to surrounding the stranger.

Seeing this the youngest of brothers decided to take one step forward, coming even closer to the stranger. "You heard our brother, blast ya! Now back off." called the youngest brother, now gaining control over his weapon, after his earlier fear.

.

The stranger also stepped forward, not wishing to show he was troubled by the young ones actions. The wood crackled within the fire, which now illuminated his full face, and even though he was surrounded by the three brothers he never took his eyes off of the eldest, the stranger wishing to match his glare all the way. "I have a favour to ask of you, and in return I'd have you to stand by my side... And I'll even offer a more suitable location for you brothers to rest!" The man casting a hand to their mere location.

"Ah, a favour I think not." scoffed the larger brother in response not really giving the strangers request any thought at all, his weapon now clicked and ready to fire, the youngest now doing the same.

"We don't need anything from the likes of you!" snapped the eldest of the three, even though he raised a brow, in slight consideration, after all who'd wanna sleep out in the cold if they didn't have too.

"Come now Daneil, I suggest you listen to me... There are great things ahead, can you really afford to be left behind!"

"You know my name, stranger!?" Daneil now sounding a little taken aback by the fact.

"Indeed I do... indeed I do!"

"And how is that possible, stranger, as I've never met the likes of you before now!?" he quickly asked, Daneil wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I know a lot of things now, Dann Gang... I know a lot of things.' The stranger stated, simply tapping the side of his nose, as if that was a reasonable response. 'Now then what say you, Daneil, plans are in motion and they will not wait; so will you serve me or not!?" His hands on his hips, waiting for Daneil's response.

.

-The storm had long since past and the folk of Texal had started their day. Clovis the shopkeeper of the grocery store looked out through his shop window at his assistant who was sweeping in front of the store, when Clovis caught sight of Dann Gang riding into town over the assistant's shoulder. 'Trouble it seems.'

The three brothers were ready to show their might, straight away their weapons were raised high in the air and shots were fired. Screams were heard and Clovis braved it all to run across the main street to get the Marshal; his head down as he ran.

.

Enapay looked up from his desk seeing the store owner standing there before him, Clovis looking mighty shook up. "Marshal... Marshal..." he called, a look of worry on his face for the marshal to see.

The deputy heard the commotion and stepped from behind his desk.

"Trouble as come to Texal..' Clovis pointing back through the door, before continuing. 'Three bandit's all armoured and cutting up this fair town."

'I knew this day would come.' he thought, as Enapay picked up his hat and placed it on his head, before going for his weapon and checking that it was fully loaded by spinning the cartridge. "They'll soon learn that they've made a mistake... entering our fair city, let's see if they truly think they've got what it takes to stand up against this star!" Enapay stated, tapping a finger against his marshal badge.

There was a sudden cry from the cells, two crooks hoping to hold up the marshal, but Enapay paid them no heed.

"You two will be finding your cell very cramped...' snapped the deputy casting an eye on the crooks for just a second before he turned to face the marshal. 'Know I've got your back Enapay..." as he tapped a had on his weapon in his holster.

.

The three brother's were now in the heart of Texal, a lady looked through her window peering out of her curtains, worry written across her face. She then sees to her left the marshal exiting the jail house, hoping that the town's lawman will see them off the lady smiled.

For a second there it appeared as if the three brother's hadn't seen Enapay, but they were just showing their nerve. Because in truth all three had been expecting this. Hokee the youngest brother came to Daneil's side and taps him on his shoulder. "Here he comes, the marshal..." he pointed out, with a flick of the head.

Daneil looked briefly over his shoulder. "The brave lose nothing...' stated the leader, with a sly nod as he went on. 'Let's see if our bullet's can halt his golden nerve." Daneil no doubt referring to what the marshal's represents in this town and the power his star holds over it's citizens.

.

The marshal caught sight of the brothers whispering to one another, but couldn't quite make out what was being said. "If we aim well and show our ground, then no one can stop us." Daneil stated to each brother.

Gosheven nods in agreement and Daneil saw his youngest brother was now cracking his knuckles getting ready for the inevitable shoot out.

The three dismounted from their Skull-Walkers, before Daneil pushed his way past his two brothers, forcing them to now stand either side of him. Daneil then looked to his left, Hokee had kneed down by his side; positioning his long blaster in both hands, whereas Gosheven held his arm out stretched, in a side stands and his right eye closed tight his left taking sight. Seeing that both his brothers were now aiming their weapons in the marshal's direction Daneil piped up, "My bullets no better then anyone else's... So let's see if it can leave a mark." he ended now going for his own weapon.

.

In the morning sun the temperature was hot and the air dry, the marshal looking up to the sky as its rays cast it's shadow. The city should be in full flow, but the Dann-Gang had inevitably put a damper on that. Daneil had now aimed his weapon, the Dann-Gang all staring down the two lawman; things truly about to heat up.

.

A horse tried to pull free from the tied post, the animal knowing that it wasn't safe and that it was a bad situation. However, his cries and calls were left unanswered, as he found himself tied tight.

.

The marshal also felt the tension brewing over, but knew that he just couldn't bolt nor run; he held his nerve and stood his ground. The marshal had come across the brother's before, he pushed his hat up slightly out of his face. ' _This isn't like the brother's at all, something is driving them on..._ ' Enapay guest, but still he wasn't about to stand and do nothing to stop them.

He knew that he'd have to stamp his authority and show the brother's that none can threaten Texal and so called out to the leader Daneil. "Hear me now, Daneil, leave with your heads or face a life behind bars."

"You don't scare me, marshal...' he scoffed straight away, the youngest even letting out a laugh. 'We are blood and you will feel our might!" snapped Daneil in reply, giving the signal to his brother's to open fire, a few shots were fired by Hokee. Gosheven had a wide grin on his face as he too open fire on the marshal and his deputy.

.

A bullet then whizzed past Enapay's head, the trio had now gotten themselves into a skirmish with the Marshal and the deputy. There only hope now was a clean victory.

.

From behind the bars of his cell a crook (Bimisi) sees their strength and hoped that the Dan-Gang would soon get one over on the marshal. "Ah this is it... this is it! Daneil will snatch the perfect shot... bang bang both lawman dead..."

(Banbhan) the other crook however didn't hold much faith in their standing and merely shook his head, stating more to himself than the other crook. "I wouldn't hold my breath… They'll be joining us soon enough... You'll see there's truly no point in getting all foolish."

.

As the crook said, in their encounter with Enapay, the three brother's didn't stand a chance. Enapay was forced to draw his weapon, his deputy had already done so the second he saw the first shots fired. "I want them brought in alive, do you hear me Lange, the brothers must answer for this the right way."

"Yeah, I've got ya marshal." replied Lange, as he pulled back the trigger.

Enapay then called out to the brother's. "I gave you a chance... you choose to fight, then so should shall I!"

.

Enapay cast a glance over at his deputy, he recalled to himself the first time he'd met Lange. -/He was a young soldier who'd just finished his term with the confederates and had been assigned to Texal by the governor. The brave young lad stood wide eyed before the marshal in the newly built jail house. "My name is Lange Jones, and I've been sent by the governor… I am to be your new deputy.' Lange stood to attention, with his head high, shoulders back and his chest out. Enapay merely nodded in reply, Lange saw this as his opportunity to hand over the formal documents. 'And here sir are my papers."

Enapay took the documents and gave them a quick glance. "Everything seems to be in order.' the marshal said, thinking that it's a persons skill that proves his worth than the mere letters on a page. He then stood up from his desk and the pair shook hands. 'Well welcome to Texal, Lange."

Lange had been in Texal just under a year now and had proven himself a tried and tested deputy, even if Enapay would have to admit just a little heavy handed on the trigger, but Enapay hoped that would drop in time./-

.

The balance started to turn in the favour of the marshal the second Daneil's hat got shot clean off, but the eldest brother wasn't about to back down not by a long shot.

Daneil looked at his hat, he was about to quickly dart forward, but more weapon shots were fired again from both Enapay and the deputy.

"To hell with your hat, Daneil!" cried out Hokee, as he pulled back on his elder brother's arm to come on.

Daneil didn't even pay his brother Hokee's cries any attention; merely stating. "To hell with my hat, ah are you joking... I didn't shear sheep for 15 bob a week to just leave it behind!" and with that Daneil pulled free and runs forth to grab it, not willing to leave his hat behind.

.

As the skirmish continued the Dann-Gang were forced to pull back, Gosheven lagging a bit behind his brother's, has he's truly out of shape. Daneil calling out to him in clear frustration. "What are you playing at brother, do you wanna see your butt behind bars!?"

"I'm coming... I'm coming!" panted Gosheven, a hand wiping the sweat from his forehead.

The trio now took to their Skull-walkers, tapping their feet at the sides of their beasts and riding quickly out of Texal, Daneil choosing to call out over his shoulder as he looked back. "This isn't through yet Enapay!" a hand holding tightly to his hat.

Enapay's weapon fired warning shots, hoping to send them off for good.

.

.

-Daneil and his two brother's laid low for a few days, hiding out in the range of the vast Blaaska Mountains. Insects keened and bird chirped all around on the evening of the third day; Hokee had cooked up the same old pot the trio always had this time with plenty of water just too make sure it served all three as their sacks were getting empty.

However, Daneil with spoon in hand let his go cold, feeling as if he couldn't quite let his mind rest, as he had greater plans in mind. "Our bellies and pocket's need a filling... And Texal is our answer boys... Terryal will see to that!"

Hokee places a hand to his stomach, as he heard it rumble. "True that brother!" he agreed.

"Now then brother's our plan is simple, we'll take from those who have plenty...'

"And eat it ourselves." chipped in Gosheven, licking his lips longingly, in the thought of eating his fill.

"Mily is the one we need to go for brother,' stated Hokee. 'After all she's the one who brings in the mid-morning trade to Texal... we raid her coach and we'll gain our first score!"

'Maybe the only rational idea, dear Hokee as had since his damn birth.' and Daneil had to agree with his brother actually rubbing his hands together, Gosheven just nods too. "Then in the morning we'll go for it! No one to stop us."

The fire was kicked out and Daneil pleased to be throwing the contents of the pot away. The three lay down to sleep once again under the stars.

.

The morning came, the sun waking the three in turn, with Daneil jumps to his feet first, "Then saddle up bro's; we ride... Mily's fair coach is ours for the taking!"

His brother Hokee slow on his feet and Gosheven grabbing water, and even though the plan still hadn't been set, the Dann-Gang were going to do this, as they went to take the reins of their Skull-Walkers; the determination and hunger drove the brother's on.

.

Daneil led them out first from Blaaska Mountain in the baking sun, his larger and younger brother riding fast in his dusk trail to keep up.

.

Out of the range Daneil stopped first, sitting tall on his black Skull-Walker, looking down on the trail-road, 'This is it... this is our chance, Terryal you wanted us to prove our nerve our core then this will be our play... Texal will be left hungry, where my brothers will not.' he nodded as he saw the approaching stagecoach. His brother's Hokee and Gosheven now catching up, joining him on the pass.

Now with his brother's at his side, Daneil looked to his youngest brother who wasn't wearing the mask, his face still in full view. "Pull down your masks my brothers, we'll meet Mily on the road soon enough." he snapped pointing across to Hokee's face.

"Why the mask?" inquired Hokee, scratching a sudden hitch on the end of his nose.

"I wanna strike fear into her heart, blast youa.' Daneil looked back over his shoulder at the coach before back at his youngest brother, Daneil now shaking his head in slight discussed. 'Now keep that damn mask on... I don't want to leave anything to chance… I want them to write about this, I want people to know our strength."

Hokee brushed a finger around the edge of his mask, as it now sat over his eyes and nose. "Happy." snapped Hokee, hiding his unhappiness.

Daniel nods. "Ok now let's do this... Let's take our full!" then he taps the side of his walker and heads down to cut Mily off, Hokee and Gosheven firing their weapons into the air, all hoping to cast fear in the driver.

.

The stagecoach rattled as it rode across the uneven road, Mily held her grip on the reins. "Hyah! Hyah!" she called over the sound of the coach, Mily hoping to make good time.

.

She then heard the approaching sound of Skull-Rider hooves coming down from the hill behind her, she looked over her shoulder seeing three shadows riding fast in her direction. A troubling look grew on her face, she knew she was caught out alone with no way of getting away.

.

The horses pulling Mily's coach had been startled, when they heard the shots from Daneil's weapon. Mily hearing their calls and screams; and as the Dann-Gang's got close with even Hokee getting in a few warning shots the pair all of a sudden jumped up onto their hind legs in their panic and terror, almost falling backwards on to the coach.

Mily pulls on the reins and tried to settle her horses, this wasn't her first hold-up, but all the same it wasn't all that pleasant. "Whoa, steady there my sweets… Steady!"

But there was no way of calming the animal, Mily seeing that the pair had veered off the trail. Mily tried again to regained control of her coach, she pulled hard on the reins the horses still running too fast. "Come now please, easy there you two... Easy." she spoke softly to calm them, after all they had to be her main priority, as the coach was her main sauce of finance.

However, Mily gasps when she caught sight of Daneil who had now gotten up beside her; her eyes narrowed catching sight of his weapon which was now pointing right at her. His bullet's flew past, only inches away from her, the two other Skull-Walkers approaching fast. Time seemed to move in slow motion for a few seconds, Mily proved herself to be a skilled driver as she managed to take control once again; the wheels on the carriage grained to a suddenly halt. Mily having just a few second to pass a radio call to Texal. 'My only hope now is the marshal can get to us before it's too late.'

.

Through masked eyes, Daneil saw a hint of worry from the driver, as she looked down on him from where she sat. "Oh sweet Mily, this is a raid... My brothers and I will be taking all that you carry.' called out Daneil at the top of her voice. 'And it over and you'll be left unharmed."

Hokee to his brother's left pulling the most meanest of faces he could master, even though he was still being troubled my the mask.

Mily stood up from her seat and then bent down to pull up her boots, the coach driver trying her damn hard not to look fearful and too also buy the marshal time to get to her; before the coach driver turned quickly to the right to face the three brothers. "A raid, from the likes of you... I've seem worse." a drop of forced laughter to her voice.

.

Mily's message was picked up by the operator back in Texal,he heard her words and in the back ground could make out the sounds of weapon fire and the tone of the outlaws. "We hear you Mily... now don't be brave there Mily... please don't give them an excuse.' he stated down the transmitter. 'I'll have the marshal riding out to you in no time!"

.

There was a crackle through Mily's radio and the return transmission from Texal could just be faintly heard, Daneil nodded as he heard this. "If I were you, I'd listen to his warning, Mily... You don't want to give me any excuse to harm youa, now do you!?" Daneil's weapon being clicked ready to fire if there was any sign of trouble from her.

She chose not to comment, merely asking as her attention was being drawn to one of the three brothers who was actually having trouble with his mask. "Now what's with the mask?" flicking a hand in Hokee's direction.

At hearing this he turned to his brother a hand now up to his mask, and in a strop says. "You see, I'd told youa brother... Now I feel ridiculous!" in a low tone so only his brother could hear him.

"Look quiet about the damn masks, got it." and with that Daneil fired his weapon, the bullet ricochet of the mettle edge of the coach.

She screams, flinching a little, even her horses stamped their hoofs in fear.

"Now didn't I warn you, Mily! It'll be awfully foolish of you if I had course to kill youa" addressed Daneil, with a chuckle to his tone.

Hokee now fired a few shots into the air, stating in a more harsh manner. "I guess my brother didn't make himself clear! This is a damn robbery and I suggest you keep quiet!"

"Yeah and this time around they'll be no deputy to stop us either." added Gosheven to Hokee's comments.

.

Mily thought she was beat and raised her hands in the air, Danel grinning from ear to ear as she did so. He nudged his youngest brother and barked his orders. "Now get your ass up there,' he pointed up in Mily's direction with his weapon. 'We're going to need her keys, if we've going to take our damn share!"

Hokee nods quickly, and jumped down from his Skull-Walker and as she sees his weapon aimed at her face Mily allowed for the youngest brother to come up to get the keys. "I hope you can live with yourselves after this." she said as he unclicked the set of keys from her belt.

"Just shut up… Yeah we brother's will be fine once we've ate our fill." snapped Hokee looking her right in the eye.

.

.

-Meanwhile back in Texal, the radio call had been heard and the operator raced across Texal to the jail house, "Marshal, you've gotta act fast…' the operator was clearly out of breath, speaking with difficulty and taking short sharp breaths. 'It's Mily, her coach is being robbed as we speak on the southern trail."

Marshal Enapay pulled his chair back, the wooded legs scraping across the floor as he jumped up. He knew he had to act, placed his hat firmly on his head, picked up his weapon and ran out of the jail house leaving the operator merely standing on the spot in front of the marshal's desk.

Lange ran after him, seeing him quickly untie his Equestroid Thrine and took the reins in hand and jumped up onto the saddle. The pair rode out leaving Texal and took the road that led out into the desert trail; Enapay on Thrine, and Lange on his Cattle-Bronzer riding next to the marshal, the pair hoping to get to Mily before it was too late.

.

.

-Mily's coach and the Dann Brothers was coming up in the distance, Enapay somehow making out the outline and figures first. It must have taken them well over thirty minutes to ride out to the trail road and by this stage the young deputy feared the worst.

.

Gosheven was now inside the coach filling his sack and Daneil's weapon was still pointing at Mily, whose hands were high in the air; it was Hokee who was the first to see the marshal riding down the pass, the deputy spotted over his shoulder.

He then came to Daneil's side and with a gulp he tried to warn his elder brother, all the while pointing up the pass.

However, despite his best efforts Daneil didn't pay too much attention to him, Daneil only wanted to gain the spoils. "But brother please you have to listen.'

But he was cut off by Daneil. "Stop all this yapping, blast youa and do your damn job my brother's..."

"But... But brother please, you've gotta listen its the…'

Again Hokee wasn't allowed to finished his brother interrupting his warning. "No buts Hokee...' Daneil demanded, pointing his free hand now to the open coach. 'Now I've got Mily covered... just join your brother and take a share of the food and gold."

.

Hokee however chose to disobey his brother's demands and turned on his Skull-Wlaker to face the approaching lawman, he weapon held in his weapon hand while the other holds tight to the reins.

As Lange rode in on his Cattle-Bronzer, the deputy now takes aim, his weapon clicked ready to fire.

.

Daneil turns his head sharply at the sound of weapon fire to see Enapay riding on in. He then snarled as he looked across at his youngest brother. "Why didn't you tell me!" snapped Daneil at Hokee, who knew all too well that he did in fact try and warm him.

.

At hearing the weapon fire Gosheven came bolting out of the coach, "What the hell's happening, brother!?" he sputtered, but then he saw for himself, not needing Hokee nor Daneil's to tell him that the marshal and the deputy had come in hopes of stopping them. Straight off the mark Gosheven threw down his sack, which landed near the feet of his Skull-Walker the larger brother then went for his weapon and was about to open fire, when he saw that his actions had given Deputy Jones the opportunity to ride on in.

Gosheven screamed out in pain and was ultimately knocking Gosheven to the ground with the perfect shot, the deputy pleased with himself. Gosheven opened his eyes and saw his weapon, he stretched out his hand, but couldn't quite reach as his weapon just slightly out of reach for him to grasp.

.

Gosheven tried to shake off the pain, but felt a tug on his side, Gosheven then clutched the side of his chest as he saw blood dripped down to the sandy ground. He staggers under foot, the affect of Lange's bullet taking its toll.

.

More shots were fired, some able enough to come in quite close, which almost sent Hokee off his walker, as the beast leaped back onto its hind legs and Daneil being forced to lower his aim to keep his walker steady as it started to move in circles. Whereas, in all the commotion Gosheven's Skull-Walker which was standing free leapt up on its hind legs in fear and went running off into the plains.

Gosheven called out in frustration. "Blast youa, you filthy beast… Get back here." seeing that there was no way of escaping, and he surely didn't want to find himself behind bars the larger brother had no other option but to stand his ground, now with his fallen weapon in tightly hand.

However, the marshal moved in, and eventually the larger Dann brother found himself arrested, Enapay putting on the cuffs and reading him his rights.

.

Daneil caught sight of this, he truly didn't look too please; ' _Ah, always the one caught lacking._ ' he though, as it dawned on him that his plans could fail before they could begin.

Hokee was taken aback when he saw to his shock that Daneil was turning to make his escape. "Come on now Daneil… I can't just allow him to get caught, damn it!" Hokee called out, hoping to call on family loyalty, the youngest wanting him to go back and try and save him.

"Too hell with him.' Daneil shook his head. 'Besides what use is he now… cuffed like a dog…" spat the elder, Daneil still wanting to make his escape.

"Come with me now, brother if you wanna see yourself free!' He went on, Hokee looked back over his shoulder at Gosheven, he for a second found himself in two minds. 'Fine you stay if you like, please your damn self, but know that it'll be thee who'll find himself behinds bars too brother."

The youngest shook his head. "I don't wanna see myself end like that…' Hokee spat to the ground. 'They'll be no bars for me, marshal… no bars for me!"

"Besides, he'll no doubt sell us out for the first bargain." ended Daneil, taking his chance to ride away.

.

Gosheven looked up as he saw his brother's ride off, he truly wasn't happy about them leaving him behind. As he realised they had merely abandoned him Gosheven made a last bid attempt and tried to straggle free.

The marshal was on form and was about to hold his grip on the larger man, throwing him inside Mily's coach, Mily happy locking the door closed.

.

However, Lange knew he had to fight on, as he wasn't about to let the two brother's get away that easily, "Not so fast!" he called out, as he bolted for his Cattle-Bronzer.

The deputy rode after Daneil and Hokee, his sole aim to bring them down. "Your not getting away that easily."

.

Lange eventually drew up behind Daneil and hoped to cut him off, However his bronzer could keep up with the gang's walkers, buying his time for the right chance to strike Lange kept up the chase.

.

Daneil fell from his Skull-Walker as Lange jumped from his Cattle-Bronzer, the pair quickly scrabbled to their face, Daneil at first glance gaining the upper hand, even take pride in getting in the face of Lange. "Oh it looks as if the shoe's on the other foot now isn't it Lange, no sharp shooting words to make you feel powerful.' The head of the brother's then struck the deputy across the face. 'Only a deputy for a few months... bet you felt pretty amazing hey! Well know this your not bringing us in..."

"Yeah, it's over now, Lange.' barked in Hokee. 'We're chalking up this win."

Seeing Lange hold a hand to his cheek, Daneil took anotjer step forward. "I bet now you'd wished you stayed back in the military and out of Dann bother business!' His brother Hokee was heard laughing in the background. 'You see this all could have been avoided, if only I had gotten away with the loot of old sweet Mily..."

"I'm glad I'm here, Daneil...' stated the deputy. The hoofs of the Equestroid growing loader, as Enapay ccame to aide this deputy. 'and hey Daneil the day isn't over yet..."

Daneil scoffed at hearing this.

"Oh new bets can still be made Daneil, the bar's still await you!" snapped back the deputy.

.

Mily then threw her boot in Daneil's direction, his weapon flying out of his hand and landing to the floor; the driver getting an ounce of revenge. The deputy sees his chance, runs on in and as Daneil goes to pick up his weapon Lange kicks it away from reach. "You've made your play, Daneil... Now here's mine!" The pair look into each other's stare and come to blows.

.

Enapay now saw his chance and goes after the remaining brother. Hokee rode fast, but Thrine was able to match the walker's speed. Shots were fired as Hokee tried his best to get away, however in the end Hokee found himself under arrest along with his brothers.

.

With Daneil defeated, Lange pulls out his cuffs. "Your under arrest." he stated now arresting Daneil, cuffing his hands behind his back.

.

Now with the Dann-Gang rounded up, the coach driver stood by the marshal. "I just can't believe it, I was ambushed, all my journeys all the trips… Nothing ever happened…' she shook her head, sounding low. 'Marshal I was lucky you answered my call."

.

.

-Daneil and his two brothers were ridden back to Texal their hands cuffed tight behind their backs, the deputy rode close to the left and the marshal leading the way holding tightly to the horses reins. The folk of the town looking up as they saw the three brothers being taken up to the jail house.

"Get off!" called out Enapay as he got down from Thrine.

Gosheven and Hokee were the first to dismount, Daneil on the other hand reluctantly followed the marshal's requests, taking one final look around in hopes of seeing Terryal, but no one was going to save him at this point. Kicking the ground he was forced to move.

.

Nightfall, Daneil now sat behind bars along side him his two brothers Gosheven and Hokee. The brothers awaiting sentencing for their crimes, but this didn't seem to trouble Daneil, as he knew something big was about to happen here in Texal.

.

Unbeknownst to him the stranger stood not so far away in the shadows of an alleyway that aligned with the jail house, he saw the Dann-Gang locked up inside and didn't look too bothered by this, he stepped away at the sound of folks talking. ' _All is as it should be..._ ' the stranger not worried by the fact that the brother's were now inside and had failed. ' _Now I know the power of their brave one and I'll be the one who takes him down... Texal shall be mine in the end._ ' he thought to himself, as though he had planned it either way all along.

.

The following morning, Gosheven was the first of the three brother's to be brought before Judge Jennyl McBride to stand trial for his crimes. Gosheven was led inside the dock by the marshal, who turned to the judge and stated. "Prisoner at the bar."

"Proceed." replied Judge McBride, casting her hand to signal her agreement.

He was placed in the dock and the marshal stepped away, standing guard at the door.

.

Jennyl looked down at the prisoner, who merely looked down at his feet, not able to match her gaze. "And who do we have before us today, marshal?" she inquired.

"A member of the Dann-Gang, Judge." answered Enapay, casting a hand to his left at the brother.

"Hear ye, hear ye… court of Texal is now in session.' called out the judge, banging down her gabble. 'Now marshal what are the charges."

"We caught him aiding his brother's to hold up Mily West's coach on Paifoot trail."

"Is this so, Mily!?"

Mily stood and nodded before sitting back down, agreeing to the charges that were brought against the Dann brother.

.

"Charges have been made against you, what say you, Gosheven on the matter!?"

"Your honour…' he suddenly paused, the judge now caught sight of Gosheven and saw that him was thinking of what next to say. Gosheven shook his head, as if to cast one thought aside then continued. 'We are just simple men, judge... brothers who are trying to get the lay of the land, when our feeding needed." he ended by touching his stomach.

This didn't settle well with the coach driver who was heard being said. "of the land ah.' mocking what the brother had said. 'If you ask me he'll end if life at the end of a rope,."

"Order in court, order I say!" was the judge's response calling for silence from the gallery.

"Now where do you hail from!?"

"No place in particular, judge…" was Gosheven quick response, his eyes darting from left to right as he tried to hold in a grin. The larger brother recalling what his brother once said. -tell them nothing brother… No matter what the fall… tell them nothing.-

Which as you can imagine didn't sit well with Jennyl. "A saddle bum, huh! Well its okay to call the land your home if you're willing to life by its laws.' She points to the brother's hand and states. 'Now Gosheven, hold up your weapon hand, and marshal swear him in."

Marshal turned to face Gosheven. "Do you swear to tell the truth… So help you?"

.

Gosheven raised his hand and nodded in agreement, for all the good it would do, crooks willing to bend the ways of the truth if they had too.

"Now you have been charge with holding up a stagecoach… I'll tell you, son, we here in Texal are a good type of people… and will not except crimes against us… All must answer for their deeds and that now includes you… Now how do you plead, guilty or not guilty?"

Mily leaned forward in her chair as Gosheven brought a hand to the cloth which was tied around his neck and played with the knot. He look so damn nervous now as he stated, "Guilty." and as he said this, she nodded rightfully so. Long gone had the brother who was so brave to take hold of his weapon and shoot.

.

Judge McBride cleared her thoughts, it was time to pass the verdict, one she felt suited the crime and the trouble the gang had coursed Mily. Gosheven stood waiting knowing what was coming. "Gosheven Dann, it is my duty to inform you.' her tone stern and to the point. 'that due to your actions out there in the robbery you have brought you time behind bars, in this courtroom I do not allow those who believe they can merely take…take…take and do as they please without facing the consequence." Jerryl hoping that Mily would be happy with the verdict.

Gosheven slams both of his hands down hard onto the wooden surface of the docks, the larger brother realising that soon his two brother's will also face the same ruling.

Jerryl lowers her gabble down on her desk. "That is my verdict, marshal, case closed. Now take the prisoner to his cell."

There was no struggle nor resist as Gosheven was led away back to the cells of the jail house, Daneil knowing at first sight he too would be spending a long time here.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

.

-The sun rose over Texal, in the centre of town stood the jail house. For the law marshal Enapay there was not time to sleep; he had crooks to keep a close eye upon. A figure came to the bar's and caught the marshal's attention, rattling his tin cup across the bars. "Hey marshal where's our breakfast, damn it?" he demanded. 'I'm starving in here..." The figure now patting a hand on his belly.

The marshal turned to the cell, looking over at the figure standing behind the steel bars. "Daneil Dan, is your belly empty all ready!"

"Just hand the little you give us all ready marshal, blast you..." he snapped, his hand held out through gave in the tightly set lined bars.

.

Marshal Enapay came over with a mug full of milk covered oaks; at first sight Daneil merely turned up his nose at the milky thin liquid in utter disgusted. "What did you expect when you answered for your crimes!" stated the lawman not really asking him a question.

Another crook stood up, his hunger enough to course him to just snatched the mug right out of Enapay's hand, without another thought. He may have not thought twice about drinking down the milk oaks, but soon pulled a face when he had finished.

Hokee jumped up now to his feet and when he put a hand onto his older brother's shoulder pushed his face up against the bars. "Oh you'll soon change your tone there marshal… that I can promise you! After all we'll be out of here in no time at all, marshal!" he called out loud, as he banged his mug on the bars.

Marshal Enapay however didn't seem too worked up by his threats, and merely raised a brow.

"If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut!" came the abrupt voice of Banbhan.

"I'd listen to him if I were you.' chipped in Lange looking up from his desk. 'as neither of you will be getting out of here until you are all at least in your late 40's, so yeah go ahead with your empty warnings…"

Hokee cast his brother a look, wanting him to back him up, but his elder brother merely looked cross with him.

Enapay walked away continuing with his duties, Hokee had gotten all worked up. " And hey marshal know this; when I do I'll see to it that it'll be my older brother here who put a bullet right through your head!" The crook forming a gun with his right hand and pretended to fire of a bullet to the marshal's head where he stood.

At hearing what the youngest Dann brother said about ending the life of the great marshal Lange commented in jest. "Now if you do manage to get free, then hey I'll even be the one to write down the marshal's name and hand you the bullet myself." Wanting nothing more than to put an end to this.

Hokee shook his head and looked back again across at his elder brother, who looked pretty angry with him right now. Hokee looked around to his brother Gosheven, who had also not taken too kindly to his younger siblings comments; and then as he saw the looks on both Banbhan and Bimisi faces, he could tell that it was his fellow outlaws who had seemed to be more bothered by his eager words.

.

The large bulk of an outlaw Banbhan raised a finger to lift up his hat, which enabled him to look up at Daneil, he then turned to face Hokee. His sharp narrow eyes burning down on him, from his place within the overly crapped cell. "Daneil maybe your brother's talking just a little too much... Tell your runt that he better cut the damn chatter!' demanded Banbhan, pounding his fist into his open palm. 'as loss tongues cost life's or didn't anyone teach you Dann's that!?"

"Is that what they say!" mocked Daneil turning away slightly; the elder brother still with spoon in hand stirring his oaks.

Hokee looked slightly shocked at Banbhan's words, what he said didn't rest too well with the youngen, who wanted just a little respect. 'Yeah respect damn it, after all i _t was Tex you gave us the order's in the first place… He'll sure come for us and these cowards damn well know it._ ' he thought.

.

And with these thoughts in mind, Hokee turned to match the hulking brute's gaze. "Maybe it should be you who should watches what they say, there Banbhan, after all you all know what I'm talking about!' Hokee clearly looking for the acknowledgement he thought he should be getting. 'After all we all know of his plan!"

Daneil turned to face his youngest brother, who had now clearly gone too far. "Quiet there brother, yes. I may not like the man, but what Banbhan says is true…' he whispered under his breath. 'Soon our stranger will come!"

.

Gosheven, who was sitting in the corner of the cell lifted up his head from his plate and started to laugh; at hearing these words.

But Bimisis on the other hand had had enough, he stood up shaking his head firmly, his empty plate and spoon clattering on the floor. "Look keep flapping that mouth of yours Hokee and he'll be calling the undertaker… and placing you 6 feet under when I finished with youa!"

"Come on now... We both know that our time will come and we'll be out soon enough." he snapped casting a look over at his older brother again.

"I've warned you enough brother, knock it off blast your." cut in Daneil quickly, stepping in close. The two stood nose to nose so close Hokee could even feel his brother's breath in his face, his larger brother Gosheven stood up, not really knowing if they would come to blows. Daneil regained his cool slightly, passing a hand through his hair.

"We both know what is coming and the prize is worth waiting for; I can just feel it in my boots!' Hokee snapped, firmly stamping a boot to the floor. Daneil saw there and then that there was just no stopping him. 'we were all there when the stranger stepped forth… Terryal Hex is about to make his move!" Hokee, wished then he could take back his words, as he clasped a hand quickly over his mouth as to silent himself, by saying this out aloud he knew that he had messed up; he had clearly said too much.

"With a mouth like yours Hokee, no wonder trouble truly follows you!" gruffed Banbhan, standing up from his cell bench and shaking a fist n Hokee's direction.

' _Damn you brother_ _,_ _you've_ _gone and_ _done it now._ ' though Daneil, lowering his head to the floor, realising there was no way of fixing this mess now.

.

At hearing the familiar name, Enapay's ears picked up; a hand over his chin. "So Terryal Hex is back is he; Ill keep an eye out...' he said under his breath. 'well Hokee, I guess some thanks is in order for the heads up, it's mighty damn fine of you. I promise you this, by any means he'll be joining you in here when the time comes!" The marshal walked away, deep down however he was worried, but he could let on to these crooks.

Enapay sat back down at his desk to mill over Hokee's revelation. ' _Terryal Hex back in Texal, no doubt I must be on my guard. To gain as many outlaws as he can he'll no doubt be heading here to try and break these low life's out of here._ '

.

Daniel quickly took hold of his younger brother by the neck, squeezing lightly and pushed him back down onto the wooden bench and chastised his brother. "Why oh why can't you just keep that loud mouth of your tightly shut, damn it!' snapped his brother, now not holding back his angry, a finger pointing to him in rage. 'We will be lucky if Hex even takes the risk of freeing us lot now; after all it was our foolish actions that got us locked up in here in the first place and now to top it all; you've just told the marshal! I should kill you right here right now, but what good would that do?"

Hokee didn't turn to face his brother, he felt ashamed of his own foolishness, Daniel felt gripped to let go of his grip to Hokee's neck, as Hokee was after all family.

Hokee now free, placed a hand up on his neck, just slightly shaken, but all in all it was a good feeling to have the ability to breathe freely again; and as he felt the pain subside he let out a sigh of relief breathing just that little bit better.

.

-Enapay walks over to speak with his deputy as he sat at his desk; out of ear shot of the criminals. The marshal as he leaned on in, out of the corner of his eye saw for sure that the crooks were still arguing; and so freely whispered into his deputy's ear. "They talk of Terryal's return..."

"None of the Dann-Gang are going anywhere, not on my watch and besides none of this makes any sense Enapay...' replied Lange, not trying to show any reaction, as he too didn't want to be seen playing into the crooks hands. 'Would Terryal truly be looking for the likes of them!?"

"Look I don't know what his plans are, Lange, but lets just say for one seconds that he's really playing them; then know that we're all in big trouble."

"Well look at it this way, we both know the Dann-Gang; and knowing Hokee, he's just got a little big for his boots and wanted to run off his mouth." Lange merely brushing it aside.

"And what if he's telling the truth, mmm!" replied Enapay, not yet willing to over look this, after all the marshal knows all too well about the might and force of a true criminal mind.

"Well then like I said we'll keep an eye on them."

Enapay nodded in agreement.

.

Knowing all too well that his youngest brother had done wrong and that no doubt Enapay and his deputy were discussing the possible return of Terryal, Daneil decided to stayed close to the cell bars, but kept his head down. But all awhile keeping his ears up, as he seriously wanted to hear what Enapay was saying. ' _A fine damn mess you've landed us in now Hokee._ '

.

Eanpay then caught sight of Daneil and the seriousness look that the elder had on his face and knew that there was truly something going down here and that Terryal Hex could be hiding in the shadows. He stood tall, a hand on his chin. "Look I can't seem to shake it, Lange, so whatever is going on we've got to act..." and tells him that he's going to speak with Judge McBride.

"And what about me?" asked the deputy, flicking his head back quickly to the cell doors.

The marshal takes hold of the deputies arm and whispered in his ear yet again, "Look while I'm gone keep a close eye on them, yeah' and as he's about to leave Lange Jones in charge of the jail, added. 'and please Lange keep your gun loaded and close at hand... It seems as if there's a big fish about to enter our fair city."

.

Jones sits at his desk the lone protector; as he watched the marshal leave through the door. As the door closes shut Lange straight away pulls out his gun from its holster and checks that they weapon is loaded.

.

-Enapay's great silver Equestroid turned his head to look towards the marshal from its sack of grain. "You could always see when I'm trouble.' he patted the side. 'hey don't you old friend!" stated Enapay, ending with a laugh.

The Equestroid nodded his head at his owner, let out a few gruff breaths.

.

Enapay walked on, his path crosses with the Piano play, Marty King, the marshal nodded in a simple kind grating. Marty stating, as he turned to him. "Good morning there marshal; will you be heading over to the Green Hayden Saloon later tonight? As I'll be playing a new song."

"You know all too well, a marshal's work is never finished Marty, but who knows maybe I'll try my best to pop by."Enapay replied back with a quick polite nod, a smile on his face.

"Cheers i hope you can, as I'd be happy to see you there tonight!" Marty placed a hand on his chest, Enapay knowing that he truly meant it.

.

The piano play then realised that there was something on the marshal's mind, so wishing not to push the conversation any further he let Enapay continued on down the main road with a polite good-bye and Enapay continued on walking straight towards the court house, his head still weighed down by the revelation of Terryal's return.

.

-Enapay entered the court house, the doors closing behind him. A female looked up from her desk, laying down the stack of documents she had been working through. She was dressed in a light purple blouse and frock. Her dark ginger hair rested on her shoulders, framing her pretty face, which was lightly enhanced by a natural layer of make-up. "Hey there marshal.' said the judge, welcoming Enapay. 'And what can I do for you today?"

"Please McBride, I think we need to talk.' he then lowered his tone, looking left and right. 'In private."

"Yes of course,' The judge could hear the urgency in the marshal's voice. 'please this way marshal, we can talk in my chamber." replied Jennyl; casting a hand back to a glass panel door.

.

Jennyl drew back her chair and led the way into her private chamber next to the main courtroom. Once inside she turned to face him, resting up against the table. "So then marshal what seems to be on your mind?" she asked.

Enapay informed her of the information young Hokee had let slip, she scratched the side of her head, not really knowing yet what to make of this revelation. "So do you truly believe him then Enapay; the mere babbling of a desperate crook?" questioned Judge McBride.

He nodded, stating. "I have no real reason to doubt him, Jennyl."

"Terryal, an outlaw like that back here in Taxel… That's troubling indeed."

"Yes troubling times indeed!" addressed Enapay, in agreement; knowing all to well what a crook like that would truly mean.

"And even if he does march right through our town, do you think he'd be willing to break out those who've found themselves behind bars!?"

"Look yes I know that Terryal Hex truly hates frailer, but he would certainly be willing to stack the odds in his favour... And with all the thugs in his back pocket well then he'd be able to make his attack considerable that much stronger and swifter, so maybe he would just try and brake them out!" stated the marshal in reply, a hand on his hat.

Jennyl rubbed her chin, fully understanding the nature of the news. "Well then we cannot let that happen Enapay. We better step up patrols around the town and also set up check points out across the desert; if Hex wants our city then we just better hope we can stop him and see to it that he'll end up behind bars!" replied the judge.

.

-Across from Texal in the out lands, as their meeting was taking place, Terryal picks out his hat, tightens his belt and saddles his Skull-Walker; it was time for him to start his must devilish plan yet. ' _Ah, if I could do this_ _on my own_ _I would,_ _but power come_ _s_ _by standing with other's._ _So off into the night_ _I_ _must go... My chance to find those willing to stand and take._ ' he thought with a clasp of his hand.

The moon was hidden by cloud, he blinks for a second, his eyes opening straight away. Terryal leaves Atahalne on his Skull-Walker as he takes it's reins and sets out to locate those who would be willing to serve and follow him. ' _Oh yes, s_ _oon enough I will be sitting on top of the world!_ _It will happen... And no one will be brave enough to stand in my way._ '

.

His search had taken him to the sand deserts of Swifboar, an area of barren landscape far west of Texal, where little rain falls in these parts meaning living conditions are pretty hostile for both plants and animals. Out here only the tough and strong survive and only the weak and fool cross and stumble.

Terryal brushed a hand over his chin, as he saw the mighty figure he had chosen, a man who had made these hot smoky plains his home, an outlaw who goes out of his way to force those who crossed his path to pay, luckily with their shirt on their back, if they had the right coin to ease his temperament.

.

Terryal had managed to sneak up on Sakima, without the crook ever knowing that he was even there. The crook then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Sakima within an instant went from surprise to anger; his face hardening and his brow lowering. He went in one swift movement straight for his weapon turning around on his heels to face whoever was to he saw it foolish enough to stand near him. Sakima hoping to get in the first shot.

However, Terryal was on the ball and stood ready for Sakima; swiftly knocking the weapon out of his hand and then pinned him hard up against the dune behind him. Sakima tried quickly to struggle free, but there was no ease from Terryal, who's dead stare made Sakima take note. "Sakima!"

Sakima's eyes straight away transfixed with those of Terryal, when he heard his name, as he didn't know his.

"Even though you take pride in hiding in the shadows of these sandy hills.' Terryal taking a hand away to cast it over the desert around him. 'It's your attacks here in the west that have brought we here to find you!"

Again Sakima tried to struggle free, his eyes looking down to his weapon at his side, a plan to get away in his head.

.

At seeing this Terryal laughed instantly, as he had no intention yet of letting Sakima merely walk away without hearing him out first. "If you go now, then you'll just live out here playing the some old part. And in all honest truth, Sakima getting nowhere pretty damn fast, being forced to live your life from one job to another..."

"Oh and you can offer me more, I bet stranger!?" said Sakima through gritted teeth, as Terryal's forearm across his throat had made it hard for him to speak, but Sakima didn't want to be sees as anyone's beaten opponent.

"Sakima you've came here to these lads just like any other outlaw's; and that's to take advantage of its growth."

"Is that so!?" snapped Sakima.

Terryal nods and firmly added. "I can tell you this Sakima; you are truly one powerful outlaw and yes I feel as if can offer you a better end in life... One if you agree to follow my orders Sakima, will led to greatness and riches."

"And what do I have to do in return... Stranger!" Again Sakima having a hard time to speak, his face now red in colour.

"Just listen to me, as 'll be the one who say when we need to strike!" Terryal at this point would let go of Sakima's neck, which enabled Sakima to stand and merely spat at his feet in answer.

.

Terryal then stepped back and merely looked down at the saliva, but chose not to react to this sign of disrespect.

"I can show you who makes the orders around here!" stated Sakima, a hand rubbing on his neck, as he now went for his weapon.

Terryal stood there rubbed his hands together, he was now so convinced that Sakima would bring down the marshal. "Oh yes you'll be a great addition to my gang, damn it!"

Sakima scoffed at hearing this, but still didn't fire.

They starred at each other for a few seconds; neither one moving; Terryal had hoped what he'd said already had been enough, but saw that more needed to be said to bring him on board. "And by joining me Sakima, I'll grantee it, that you'll have all your greed desires."

Sakima raised a brow as he eyed up the outlaw before him, weighing up all that he had said. Then his aim lowered for a split second. "Is that so, stranger... well know this, I do have a lot I'd like to take." the outlaw said, slowly coming around to the stranger's words, even though he still didn't know who this stranger was.

.

Terryal wasn't worried by this stand, a curved grin came to his stone old face, and to show that he was the dominant one here merely stepped forward entering the personal space of the large bulking thug and placed a hand on Sakima's shoulder. "You will not regret this." he stated, as he thought to himself. ' _Oh_ _yes,_ _he'll surely make a powerful addition to my gang._ '

"I already do stranger...' Sakima replied, strugging off Terryal's hand, not yet willing to hand over full control to his new leader. 'I already do! Now tell me what you've got planned."

Knowing that he had now gained Sakima's assistance Terryal stated his name, one Sakima had in fact heard rumours of in the far west; and then Terryal told him his plan to take control of Texal.

Before he could end his words, Sakima chipped in. "And what about the town's marshal, Terryal, how do you make a figure like that knee to your gain?"

"Ah, all in good time Sakima... Just know the importance of following my plan... Their so call ''Brave-star'' will soon be begging for his life, we'll make sure of that!"

.

-A few hours later, Terryal jumped down from his Skull-Walker; as he came before the next person he had searched for. This outlaw had made his mark on the wild west and had wanted posters with his name on the front, one who had still managed to avoid capture.

Straight away the man went for his weapon and stood tall taking aim. "What is the meaning of this?' asked the tall thin outlaw, who wear a brown leather coat and hat. He waited for Terryal's answer, but none came. The outlaw rubbed his weapon and demanded an answer. 'Answer me damn you or feel cold gold inside your heart." But saw that the stranger's eye was looking solely at his weapon.

"Your weapon is truly the fastest and deadliest...' he stated, with a side smile as Terryal finally turned his attention towards Tyrell, now looking him dead in the eye. 'Each and every outlaw as threatened the west in their time, but even I must admit it that none I know as out smarted them more times than you have, Tyrell!"

.

Tyrell didn't look impressed by his words, merely swiping his tongue over his upper teeth.

Terryal was up front with Tyrell. "I'd like to offer you a place alongside me!" Pointing to the grown to his side.

"Oh, and what would you have me do stranger, I am no heron boy!" he snapped.

"And I wouldn't ask you to be, I'd ask you to be a close member of my gang; one that will have Texal by the throat!"

"Rabbles of a mad man!" Tyrell stating, casting a hand, casting this aside, as he still didn't fully buying into the outlaws words.

"No, you miss read me Tyrell... I ask of you to take another look!" replied Terryal straight away.

Tyrell looked Terryal from head to toe, taking in Terryal, who to his own surprise hadn't gone for his weapon, but it hadn't crossed his mind that he hadn't shot yet either. "I don't think I do at all, Terryal!' which in turn caught Terryal off guard. Something at pleased Tyrell no end. 'Oh yeah I know who you are... Terryal, and I don't think I've miss read you at all..."

"I know your a person who seeks power!?"

Tyrell laughs. "Ah, you may know me Terryal, but you don't get me!"

"I get your wants and desires Tyrell, don't think I don't... And I will provide you with that and more in turn! If you stand with me...' he paused for a second, shaking his head. 'No if you stand with the Carrion Bunch, we will be great!"

Tyrell had finally brought into Terryal's words, a point seen as the outlaw raised an eye brow, saying. "Terryal, I see your power and I understand your plan…" Tyrell lowering his weapon and held out his hand. 'You see me right and in turn I'll join you."

"Oh yes, you got it... we will crush all who stand in our way!"

Tyrell went on. "Then you have gained my services for now Terryal! Texal will not know what hit them.' This so pleased Terryal, who took Tyrell's hand and the pair shook hands sealing this agreement. 'Ah, it's damn well pleasing to know that you understand my growing wants and desires; and wanna fulfil them."

.

-As he rode across the plains of the west through the night, the moon was now hidden by cloud cover; Terryal came to a cave, which had been cut into the mountain a long time ago. The cave was being used this time around as a hideout, a crooks safe haven. Terryal walked into the entrance, as he came to the opening within the cave he saw the fire, its light illuminating the cave face.

A female outlaw with the most catching and provocative green eyes looked up from her fire, her evening meal boiling away.

He now stood there before her, his hands on his side.

.

Vlora just like Sakima and Tryell before her went instantly for her weapon, but to her astonishment Terryal didn't show his weapon, instead he merely drew his hands from his side and held them up into the air showing that he was no threat. "You can shoot me right here right now if you wish.' he stated in a sharp tone. 'And hey there's some out there who would actually thank you for it, but this my dear is where you'll stay forever and one such as you doesn't deserve it!"

Terryal saw just like Sakima and Tryell her weapon lowered just that little bit, as she looked around the cold lit cave. ' _Maybe I do deserve better, but this is what I've been dealt with... So let's see what he's gotta say._ ' she thought and so she chose to hold her tongue.

Terryal went on. "I'm about to change your life, Vlora." as he now saw the opportunity to lower his hands.

"Oh and you're my knight in shining armour, is that it!?"

"I never said that." answered Terryal, as he shook his head.

"Good, because I am no princess." A hand brushing through her hair.

He admired her nerve, her stand. "Oh no you're better than that, you're a warrior in her own right. And so Vlora my dear lady, I wish you to be apart of my group… say you'll join me and you can stand with others; and together we'll take down Texal!' A twisted smile came to his face, one that Vlora wasn't too fond of. A chill going down her spine. 'Oh yes it will be grand I grantee it! As a group we'll have the power to course terror throughout the west, like none as ever seen before in their life's!"

"And why should I fellow you, grey-tash!?" Vlora asked, drawing a line with her finger over her top lip, symbolising Terryal's facial hair, which may not have gone down well.

But Terryal knew that he needed her and so choose not to address it. "Okay now like I've said, I've come to recruit you, because I see that your skills and abilities will be of use! Your success will led we to gain everything I need and all you want!"

She'd totally took pride in hearing Terryal state his praise and appreciation for her, but at this point in time wasn't ready to show that she was wavering to his words and so hide her smile with her hand. "Ah!' she scoffed. 'Your calm and sly tongue may have gotten you the other's, stranger, but know I don't knee so easily."

"Oh yes, you in time will see that you and I are a lot a like!"

"Mmmmmmm, your proposal is a fine one, stranger, now tell me what do I gain from this…' She quickly became impatient, went Terryal didn't reply and so asked again. 'Come on tell me, what's in this for me, damn it!?"

.

Terryal rubbed his chin as he surveyed her from head to toe, her weapon not yet put away. But still Terryal keeping his cool, the outlaw trying to detect what could bring her to join his group. "You will truly stop at nothing to get what your heart desires... And maybe this is what you want... Know that this new wave of crime, Vlora will be just brilliant and will deliver you your heart desires."

"Meaning, my heart will be full to the brim of gold and riches! As that is what I require, Terryal, you promise me that and yes I'll fight for you!"

He nods. "That and more, Vlora, that and more!" replied Terryal, noticing the glow in her eyes.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

.

-The Carrion Bunch have been able to loot and rob from Unrin to Botlen, this wild bunch under the leader of Terryal Hex have become more feared and infamous than any other group of outlaws. Not one of its members have ever been identified or captured, and now it was the night to bring his gang together to pull off the greatest crime.

.

Terryal stepped out between the three outlaws, outlaws of different skills and attributed which had made them all successful in their own right. Terryal showed a grin of actual pleasure glad at those he'd gathered around him, as he stood before them as their leader ready to disperse his orders; seeing each one as just what he was looking for to enable him with the power and strength needed to complete his ill-gotten plans and to ultimately take down Texal.

.

Each one shared quick side glances at one another, clearly eyeing each other up; as the trio not yet truly knowing what to make of each other. He wanted to keep their attention for now solely on him, so cleared his throat and barked his orders at the Carrion Bunch; addressing the mighty Sakima first. "Now then I want you to join up with Tyrell Thurlow; I need you to put your strength with his smarts;' Knowing who was clearly the brain and who was the brawn amongst the two. 'and head up through the rear of the Kerium mines. Once your in place I want you two to scare off those who work for Goldwine and Argyle's mine; this will no doubt draw out the marshal. Which will leave Vlora and myself free to enter through the northern point to complete the true crime and bring us back the mother load."

"Kerium!" sounded Vlora.

Sakima turned to Tyrell and stated with a smug look across his face. "You heard him buddy, were together damn it..."

"Oh I got it, and I'm glad you did too..."

"Yeah well just you stick with me, Tyrell and we might just pull this off." stated Sakima actually cracking his knuckles together.

The sound not resting all that well with Tyrell as it went right through him, he turned sharply to face Sakima, a hand moving for his weapon.

Terryal even though he wasn't pleased by their squabbling, kept his calm and stepped forward, knowing that he had to stop this. "You have your orders, you two, I hope for your sakes you come through!"

His firm tone silenced the pair straight away, as they both soon realised that their own success relied upon each other.

.

Not wanting to see their unneeded arguing to deter him from the overall aims, Terryal went on. "Now, this is important, I only wanna to see one of you back here this evening...' Terryal pointing to where he stood. Straight away both Sakima and Tryell looked at each other, as neither one fully comprehended what was being asked of them. 'Please, rest assured you have nothing worry about... This is all apart of my plan."

"Ah, apart of his plan.' scoffed Sakima. 'Apart of your plan, indeed! I knew I shouldn't have trust this guy!" Sakima ended pointing over at Terryal, in slight jest.

Even Tyrell looked as if he didn't take kindly to this.

Terryal scowled. "Like I said damn it, you have nothing to worry about... There will come a time when I'll see you set free, as I will call into affect the second stage of my plan."

"Enough of this bull, Terryal, we're no chumps!" snapped Sakima, who wasn't having any of this and actually considering walking away from all this.

Vlora past a figure over her lips, actually glad that she hadn't been asked this favour.

.

After hear what their leader had asked of them as you could imagine both Sakima and Tyrell were ticked by all this rather than worried.

"Come on it's damn simple; I'd thought the likes of you would have gotten the bigger picture... I wanna see one of you behind bars to be my eyes and ears on the inside until it's time I break you free!" added Terryal, hating the fact that he had to explain further.

Deep down neither Tyrell nor Sakima wished to be the one who took the fall, as be arrested by Enapay would tarnish their reputation. However, seeing as Terryal had gain power over them; Tyrell as he looked dead into Terryal's eyes; Tyrell found it in himself to step forward. "I'm willing to take the fall for you, Terryal.' stated the outlaw, with a flick of his hat slightly in Sakima's direction, happy in the knowledge didn't gotten one up on Sakima. 'After all I get to bee the one to see the look on the great marshal's face, and I'd hate to be the one who misses the look on the marshal's face when you bring him down!" Tyrell sounding a little mug.

.

-A female travel forth into Texal; the young native had been sent out by the shaman; who had requested her to have Enapay return to the Tlenget camp. At first she had been taken aback by his request, but saw the deep urgency in his eyes and so took to her saddle.

As she entered the edges of Texal on her Equestroid; she had started to notice the growing looks from the town's people, as more and more would cast their gaze in her direction from whatever they were doing. Some even whispering to one another about her presence.

As you can imagine their view towards her seemed to trouble her somewhat. ' _The mindfulness of these people... There_ _once_ _was a time when these lands were ours to hunt and govern_ _... N_ _ow they close o_ _f_ _f these pla_ _i_ _ns_ _, because of their_ _indifference… Oh Enapay how can you freely make a home here for yourself!?_ ' But she shook these thoughts out of her head and continued through Texal heading to the jail house.

.

Enapay looked up from his desk as the female native stood before him in the jail house. "Tehya, is that that you?" Enapay remembering Tehya as a much younger look person, but it had clearly been sometime since he had seen her.

Tehya looked Enapay up and down, she herself had only been a child when he'd left the camp, but despite the ageing she could look through the differences and see that it was Bray's son there before her. "Yes marshal; it as truly been a long time."

The marshal stood up from his chair and stepped from behind his desk; he came forward to greet her, a wide warm smile now across his face. Tehya held his hands and looked into his eyes. "Well that it has.' Enapay then all of a sudden drew cold and stepped away, now standing tall with his back straight he addressed her presence. "So then Tehya, tell me why are you here? You are after all truly the last person I'd expect to see here in Texal!"

She looked around the jail; the sights and smells were all different to her; the 19 year old after all had never left the borders of her camp; the outside world slightly different for her. "I come here Enapay, to ask you back to your home!' a smile came to her face, there was a pause of silence as she hoped Enapay would say something. 'Shaman asked for you, and know this deep down I was pleased to do so Enapay."

"What is this all about Tehya?" asked Enapay sounding rather confused, a hand now scratching the side of his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know all the details, all I can tell you is that there is truly something troubling his great and wise mind right now and the answer Enapay lies with you."

"Then there is no time to waste; time for me to return home it seems!' he truly sounded very sombre in tone; the notion a heavy one. 'Maybe now is a better time than ever." ' _I wonder why Honaw had sent Tehya here!'_ was the though on Enapay's mind, as he and Tehya left the jail house.

.

Allow Lange leaned back in his chair, he glanced over that the crowed cell, then put his hands behind his head. ' _Enapay never_ _seemed to_ _discuss_ _his past!_ ' were the thought of his deputy.

.

Enapay came to his Equestroid's side and gently patted him; "Another ride old friend, a ride I didn't think I'd take again... Thrine your take home.' as Tehya had leaped onto her Equestroid's back. Enapay leaned in and whispered. 'Thrine let's show your fellow Equestroid whose got the best speed."

The horse seemed to node, moving his head up and down in turn. "That's a gooden; I knew I could count on you there boy." And with that Enapay placed his foot in the stirrups, took hold of the saddle and pulled himself up mounting his Equestroid.

Thrine rode off when he felt the pat from Enapay; they followed on after Tehya.

Tehya looked back over her right shoulder at Enapay, a welcoming smile on her face when the camp of the Tlenget's slowly came into view. For anyone else a trip home would have truly been a warming and heartfelt sight to be seen; however the past had forced Enapay not to feel so happy as the sight of home lay before him.

' _A place I don't know if I call home_ _again_ _... A place where I don't even know if I'm welcomed despite Honaw's calling me back._ ' It was a cold thought, but Enapay didn't stop Thrine as he matched Tehya's Equestroid.

.

-Shaman Honaw came out to meet Enapay, he nodded to Tehya as she and Enapay entered the compound of the native settlement, and even though the tents may have changed in the last few months, the faces were the same. only the odd one or two welcomed him as he walked by, whereas other's within the tribe stepped back to the safety of their tents. "I am pleased that you came on such short notice Enapay."

"It's good to see you too old friend, even if other's aren't...' he stated in sharp reply, Enapay looked over at Tehya and then around at the camp. 'And in truth Honaw I almost didn't come..."

The shaman breathed in heavily at Enpay's words. "I thought I had a higher place in your heart then just friends, dear boy."

The marshal laughed.

"Come now please, Enapay, we have much to talk about...' He turned slightly, a arm now stretched out pointing to his tent. 'Please this way!"

.

A hand guided the marshal to his tent, a tent Enapay had once known all too well; even though the skins that cover it were new. Enapay noted the shadow the tribes totem cast over the encampment, before his attention was drawn to the sight of the chieftain, who was standing tall with a native male by his side. ' _Bayley... Still showing his hand over the Tlenget despite his age... Then you Nootau, no doubt still leading the hunt and having those of youth looking up to you... One say this handed to you._ '

.

Enapay saw glare in his once long time friend's eyes, the pair had once been inseparable. -/The two boys would often be partnered to go off in hunting parties, and enjoy the thrill of the hunt. But this would all change, it was on a hunt that was to prove head of the next hunt.

The party had been on the trail of a herd of cattle, "Okay listen, I need all of you on stand by… We've been heading form this point all our life's; I can't afford any false moved! Nothing, and I repeat, nothing happens without my direct say-so, got it!?"

He received nods from the males around him. "Good work, all of you." but mainly addressed this to his friend Enapay, who had made the original sighting.

They stayed low following their movement through the desert plains until the right moment, each one knew that this great moment could soon be over in 20 minutes, so they want to make this moment count. Nootau saw the bull first sight of the herds and so gave the signal to move on in. "This is it… Let's take down the kill."

On his orders arrows were fired and the massive bull dropped to the grown.

.

The fallen cattle were bound and tired and once the party had returned to the encampment Nootau saw that it had been Enapay who got the biggest kill. Nootau's look changed as the realisation swept over him and so he stepped forward stating that it was him who had draw the arrow that had killed the herd's bull, something he knew was. a claim no one could never disprove and with a pointing figure the male actually had the front and accused Enapay of taking his kill.

As it wasn't true the pair became at odds with one another; Enapay doing the right thing and quickly denied this and the pair began to fight in front of the chieftain, but it was the tribe's shaman who was there on hand and run forward to pull the two apart and had both boys brought before their chieftain. He was shocked what he had heard, but because he held Nootau's family greater sided with Nootau's claims.

Shaman Honaw was not happy and then had the two stand before the fire of his tent, where he had them recite the creed of the tribe. "Honour in all your deeds, respect for all life and be the protector of the weak and old." they both said out loud, neither one taking their eyes off each other, and neither one had spoken closely ever since./-

.

Tehya noticed Nootau turn away and whispered something into Chieftain Bayley's ear, and then saw the look Enapay gave this. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You've got to understanding Enapay,' he turned to face her. 'now more than ever not only does your new life in Texal need you, but there's more going on around here than we know."

"What hasn't the shaman told you?" The question seemed to hang in the air for a second.

"Whatever is happening here Enapay I believe that your old life will soon need you as well!' Even though he didn't want to believe this Enapay knew that what Tehya said was true, and nodded in agreement. 'You have got to understand that the great chieftain took it hard the day you chose to leave."

"I had my reasons, Tehya... there was those around me I just couldn't trust any longer and the love I felt had gone, when the request to leave was given I took it."

"Ever since the day your father passed away you wanted to leave the camp..."

Tehya caught sight as Enapay stopped; the marshal with a sombre look across his face stared at the spot where is families tent once stood. "You spent all the time you could talking up your role as marshal, how you would fight all the major outlaws and see them rightly behind bars.' Enapay at hearing this turned quickly back to face the young tribal female, Tehya went on defending her harsh words. 'Yes your life in Texal should not be over looked, after all you are in fact the youngest marshal to follow in your families history, but now things are changing... Honaw as brought you back in hopes of bring an end to the threat he too his secretly scared of!"

.

Even though it sounded very cold of Tehya, Enapay could see her side of the coin. "I had to fight the shadows Tehya, you can understand that, can't you!?" he stated in hopes of making her see a greater meaning in his actions, following a dark sad event of his father's passing.

"You soon stopped coming back though Enapay, how long as it been now 3 to 4 years. Bayley didn't take kindly too this and stated that this was no longer your home!" stated Tehya, who didn't see it that why.

"I won't lie to you when the option to leave and take the mantle of marshal the shock of losing my father did tip the scale when it came to me leaving... But I never wished to leave any kind of pain behind me; I just needed to find myself amongst the shadows that my father had left!"

.

The trio had come to notice that the chieftain's stare had never dropped, Enapay smiled warmly in the direction of the chieftain; after all Bayley had been the chieftain for sometime and he still valued hiss judgement. As Enapay knew that there would come a time in this new future where he would have to stand in front of Bayley and ask for a show of understanding as the new world moves closer to the tribes camp.

However, Bayley didn't like this show and viewed it as a pure front of power and so came before the shaman and Enapay; his voice loud and tough. "What is the meaning of this!? I stated he was never allowed to return here!" snapped the chieftain pointing to the ground of which his tribe called home.

"I invited him here Bayley." stated the shaman.

Tehya kept silent, stepping away from Enapay and stood firm by Honaw's side.

Bayley glared at the shaman. "Don't disobey me Honaw."

"I do not wish to go behind your orders, but now more than ever we need him here.' stated Honaw, pointing up at the totem. 'If we are to have a place to call home."

"Mmmm, is that so.' stated Nootau, a hand on the chieftain's shoulder, the hunter looking squarely at the returning Enapay.

"I came here, because I was asked..."

"Yeah, because we all know your life is your own and you can do whatever you want." Interrupted Nootau, in a harsh tone.

Enapay didn't raise to Nootau's gloating.

Nootau turned back to his chief, looking for his fair backing. "We have been hear before with his lies, Bayley..."

Honaw at hearing this placed his staff into the earth.

"Bayley please, we haven't got time for this now... Yes he as come home, but like I said he is here under my welcome... I fear a darkness as come, hear me when I say we will soon face a great danger one I fear I'm not strong enough to hold back."

"I value your guidance, so on my order you do what you must for now Honaw... but heed my warning Honaw he must be gone by nightfall." stated Bayley, loud enough for all to hear, the chieftain wanted to claim some leadership over these events.

Searching for calm Honaw led the way to his tent, he leaned down and then held back the entrance with a warming look, a hand guiding Enapay inside.

.

Once inside Honaw restocked the fire, which illuminated the shaman's tent; there were cloths and rugs laying on the floor of the tent. Tied from cross wooden posts were the shaman's many roots, vines and herbs for his work, with each one with their own distinctive smell or aroma. In the spare spaces hung woven tapestries of multiple patterns.

The shaman sat first, in respect Enapay waited to be asked. Once the pair sat Enapay waited for Honaw's explanation. The fire burned between them the smoke raising out of the smoke hole within the roof of the tent. Honaw closed his eyes and breathed in heavily taking in the smells around him. His eyes opens again and nods. "A great mist clouds my visions Enapay; all I know is that he will come."

Enapay scratched the side of his chin, the words ''he'' seemed to have troubled him, and the marshal needed to know what this meant and therefore asked. "Sorry, but he, great Honaw who are you talking about? Who will come?"

"Oh yes, a darkness like no other… You were young when it happened before Enapay… A man came to take over these plains, ready to case his dark mist. Your father was brave and stood before it willing to fight."

"I can't recall much of my father's departure Honaw."

"All you need to know then boy that he faced the greatest of threats, to fight for our freedom...' Honaw looked into Enapay's eyes. 'Boy, do you remember much about your father's time as warrior for these plains and how sadly he met his end!?"

.

Enapay lowered his head to the floor, sadly Enapay had only been about 10 at the time of his father's passing; his most fondest memory of his time with his father was the day that Enapay was taken by him to the plains of the Equestroids.

-/The day was warm and the sun was high he recalled in his thoughts, young Enapay rode on his father's Equestroid his smile grew as he could now hear the sound of hooves as they came to the herd of the great Equestroids out on the Equus plains. A few of them came running towards them.

Enapay was helped down from the saddle, his father looked down on him; Enapay could recall the proud look across his father's face and at the time Enapay held so tightly to his father's hand as a ray of emotions filled the young boys mind; after all this was his first stage from childhood to adulthood in the eyes of his tribe. He stood on these plains to pick his own Equestroid, like many before him.

His father then held out his hand pointing out towards the many great horses. "Which one will be yours my son!?"

"Father, I hope I pick the best…"

His father smiled back at Enapay. "You maybe here today to pick your Equestroid, but the creature will also be picking you, my son... which truly makes the friendship you share even greater."

Enapay at that time also remembered the lessons taught by the shaman. ''When it comes to choosing your beast, young ones, keep an open mind... There is never a wrong choice, after all you are picking the right one for you not for any other. But heed my advice there are many qualities to each animal. You must look at the animal's stance, stride and posture, these are the key qualities of a great animal! And most of all the best quality is that of the unwritten bond between man and Equestroid, find that link and you'll know which to pick.''

.

His father pulled free his hand and as his son looked up at him he nods. Enapay took a few tentative steps forward towards the herd; his mouth was dry, his palms wet and his heart pounding. He looked back over his shoulder at his father, but then turned to face the herd again once his father signalled for him to move further on in.

At first a few Equestroid's stood out, two large proud males one of brown in colour with black points, mane and tail, the other with a white patterned coat, that was combined with black, and a lovely standing female Equestroid of black in colour with black mane and tail.

However, then his eyes were drawn to one Equestroid in particular with an extremely pale coat, mane and tail with blue eyes. ' _He must be it… He must be the one fore me._ ' he thought, as he looked into the animal's eyes. The Equestroid walked out towards him.

"Go on my boy, go out to him… Your course is set, destiny awaits you my son.' His father knew all to well what Enapay would have been going through; the build up of emotions, after all he too had once took part in this same event. 'I can do nothing more to help you."

Enapay was calm and quiet, with an open palm before him he stepped ever closer, matching the Equestroid's steps. "Great and noble creature I come in peace… I come here with the desire to create a bond with you." stated Enapay.

The Equestroid finished the sacred link as he touched Enapay's palm with his muzzle. There and then somehow each other saw inside one another knowing who they were and how they saw the world around them, their bond sealed forever. Equally seeing their need for this, seeing their need of each others bravery and companionship.

' _A great and magical way to start a friendship._ ' he thought to himself. ' _We've truly had some great times, Thrine and I!_ ' Enapay thought, drawing back to the present day./-

.

Enapay with his eyes closed tried his up most to remember, however, the more he tried to recall the last few memories of his father the less he could actually remember of the outlaw or even his name that ended it all. "I can only recall some of my father's words Honaw of the last time we talked...' he shook his head. 'Things are a little sketchy, but I just can't recall every detail." Enapay sounding rather saddened by this.

Honaw saw that Enapay was beating himself up about this and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "The hands of time have driven on it appears, a new form has come to threaten us... You Enapay could be facing your greatest of threats too here... And even though Tavarius thought that he was stronger alone; yours I fear feels that he's much stronger with other's around him..."

"Tavarius...' ' _Oh, father what great evil did you have to go up against._ ' he thought sombrely, as he sat there looking longingly into the flames of the fire. 'My father prevented him from scorching Texal; it even costed him his life; who could be greater then him Honaw!?" he stated, Enapay casting some doubt on the situation. Enapay respected the old ways of his tribe, but he had also seen the newness of the world and had some doubts in what Honaw was talking about. ' _Could there truly be someone out there greater than the threat that faced my father. And_ _if so_ _will I be as strong to prevent it_ _?_ '

"Don't look past this Enapay, please you must trust in me… What I say here is the truth.' stated Honaw placing a hand on his chest; symbolising the sincerity of his words. 'And yes Tavarius was the greatest evil of all... but like I said, a figure is coming to try and once again take over Texal... A person who matches the likes of Tavarius... And Enapay I truly wish I knew; then I can guide you, as I don't want you travelling down the same road as your father took."

"My father did what he had too, and know this shaman if the time comes I'll do the same."

The shaman shook his head. "That is what I'm afraid of my dear boy..."

The shaman went on speaking in an understanding tone."I know you're a strong man Enapay. They are here due to their own underlining wants... They come Enapay here driven by the mists of greed!"

.

A drop of what had happened the day his father passed came to Enapay, when the shaman touched his hands around his. It was foggy a bit hazy, but the thoughts got clearer the more their hands touched, his father's words coming to the forefront of his mind now.

-/The face of is father smiled back at him; their eyes met each others and the young face of Enapay smiled back, sadly not picking upon the sorrow in his father's eyes. "Enapay I need you to stay with the tribe; until you come of age.' his voice trying its hardest to break through the emotions. 'I have to know that someone will stay with Honaw and put an end to this great struggle, listen to his guidance... The shaman is a wise man and knows more then I will ever know."

He simply nodded back at his father, Enapay too adolescent yet to fully understand the true extent of his father's words. Enapay could sadly only remembered the words and not how they were said nor the tone in which they were meant; he only remembered that his father tapped his star badge, stood back up straight and then handed Enapay's young hands to those of the shaman. "You my son will always remember how much I love you!' Enapay's father then placed around his neck a part of an amulet and then gives the other piece to the shaman, who stood a little younger by Enapay's side. 'Every time you need me look within yourself and see the power you have inside, know that's how I feel now my boy."

Again no tone nor pitch of his father's voice could be remembered by the then young Enapay. "I only wished that you were ready to ride out with me, ah father and son what a sight to be hold, maybe we could have been the best lawman in the west... Together we could have been the one's strong enough to stop this and keep our life's."

Enapay didn't even remember the many times his father looked back over his shoulder at him as he walked away with his Equestroid's reins in hand./-

.

As Enapay placed a hand on his half of the amulet, which depicted the head of a hawk; a startling vision then came flooding the mind of the marshal it was that of the evil skull figure shrouded by a thick grey mist. As the mist settled Enapay then saw the true face of his enemy, the notorious outlaw Terryal Hex.

Honaw suddenly saw Enapay let go of the amulet, sweat now forming on his brow. "Enapay, hat is it... what did you see!? Please focus what did you see?" The shaman's eyes picking upon the marshal's facial expression.

"A man!' Enapay sounded doubtful. 'Honaw how can this be... I saw a face of a man, I felt his thoughts... He's ready to strike and as you said Honaw as gathered other's who are ready and willing to follow him, a dark time awaits."

Honaw picked up on the voice of alarm in Enapay's tone. "Do now fear what you see Enapay, we are now aware of his actions... You have learnt that he is now stands ready with his delinquents at his side for his attack on this fair land. I can only warn you Enapay do not be fooled by any quick victories! Now more than ever we all must be brave from this day forth."

"I would do all in my power to protect Texal, my father was a great marshal and like him before me I would end my own life if it means ending the threat posed by these outlaws." snapped Enapay, his voice strong and true; as he now saw the truth before him.

.


End file.
